Visions in Shot Glasses
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: The sanctuary team meet Cassie and Nick while they're on the run from Division who are desperate to get the drug back that will bring them down. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:: **Visions in Shot Glasses

**STORY TYPE::** Push - Sanctuary crossover

**STORY GENRE:: **Mixed

**STORY SUMMARY::** The sanctuary team meet Cassie and Nick while they're on the run from devision who are desperate to get the drug back that will bring them down.

**DISCLAIMERS::** I do not own Push or Sanctuary. I am merely playing in the creators sand box.

**CHAPTER ONE :: TO A NEW PLACE**

The setting sun was descending behind the clouds to the other side of the horizon to say hello to the other side of the world as the moon said farewell to them. A plane flew across the darkening sky unknown to most of its passengers that the two people in the last row of seats were different then themselves. A man sat in his seat looking out the window that a girl with blond colorfully streaked hair was leaning against sleeping. The plane was nearing its destination. Their final destination was finally coming closer. They had gone from Hong Kong to England and now they were on their way to Canada, running from people - Running from an organization called Division that wanted them dead and the drug that had been stolen from them back.

The plane began its decent to the airport when the blond girl finally stirred as the plane bumped onto the runway and when it came to a stop. The teenage girl and the man in his early twenties grabbed their luggage which was one bag each that they had carried on seeing as they didn't have much to start with. They exited the plane then the airport and began walking bags thrown over their shoulders, Their walking continued till they found a hotel that had a room available and that they thought was safe.

"We'll stay here as long as we can."

The man said as he turned to look at the girl who was sitting on the end of one of the small beds her bag beside her with her sketchbook and pen in hand the pen moving over the paper quickly, The man moved and sat beside her looking at the drawing on the page,

"Cassie, what is it?"

He asked as she stopped drawing and looked at the lines on the paper that formed a building and several faces surrounding it,

"I don't know, Nick."

Cassie said and looked at Nick and then the drawing again she hadn't seen much of what had brought on the drawing, She had only seen their faces and the building and a few strange looking creatures.

"Division?"

Nick asked and Cassie shrugged not knowing if these people she had seen were friend or foe to her and Nick. She put the case that contained the drug under the matress tucking it inside the frame of the box spring, surprised they had got it through two airports without problem.

"Maybe, Maybe not. I didn't see very much just the building the people and a few strange looking animals."

She said and set her pad down and yawned the jet leg catching up with her quickly.

"Night, Nick."

Cassie added before laying on the bed not bothering to change her clothes or to remove her shoes and crawl under the covers. Nick yawned and looked at the drawing studying it for at least thirty minutes before he dozed off and fell asleep finally.

**AUTHORS NOTE:: **Thank you for reading chapter one of my fanfiction. I do hope you like it - please read and review as it inspires me and maybe chapter two will be at you shortly - feel free to ask questions about the fanfiction and I do hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:: **Visions in Shot Glasses

**STORY TYPE::** Push - Sanctuary crossover

**STORY GENRE:: **Mixed

**STORY SUMMARY::** The sanctuary team meet Cassie and Nick while they're on the run from devision who are desperate to get the drug back that will bring them down.

**DISCLAIMERS::** I do not own Push or Sanctuary. I am merely playing in the creators sand box.

**CHAPTER TWO :: SCOPING THE TOWN**

The hours had gone by and the next morning came welcoming the sun over the horizon. Nick sat up and looked at his watch and then over to Cassie who was still asleep. It was barely what could be considered sunrise as the sun was still only just working its way up. Then man stretched cracking his back as he went to the bathroom and showered and got ready leaving a note for Cassie announcing if she were to awake before he got back that he had gone to fetch them some breakfast and left as he put a hoodie on over his black t-shirt.

An hour later as Nick had predicted - which he didn't have to be a watcher to know, Cassie hadn't moved and was still out cold sleeping peacefully but now it was time for the day to start so he set the take out down that was breakfast and went over to the bed and shook the wild haired teenager awake and sighed when she refused to comply,

"Come on Cassie, lets go, I got breakfast and we need to scope out where we are learn the area and make sure we're good here and don't have to run for it."

Nick said and shook her once again and pulled the blankets off of the girl he had literally taken guardianship over seeing as she tended to be a bit of a wild one without someone to put a leash on her. Cassie sat up and rolled off the bed and went to shower and change as Nick opened up the waffles and eggs and sausage that he had bought and set some out for Cassie and took some for himself and set Cassie a can of soda on the table by her food as she walked out of the bathroom still half asleep.

The two ate breakfast in relative silence before Cassie grabbed her shoulder bag and put her pad and pen in it and walked out locking the door to their room as they left. Cassie worried about leaving the drug in the room even though it was hid.

"Where to first?"

She asked looking at Nick who was walking just ahead of her looking around casually as he walked, Nick looked over at Cassie and sighed,

"No where in particular we're just surveying the area. right now...any visions?"

He asked her, seeing as that was a primary defense now for them now. Cassie's visions were their main survival tool now, If She got a vision they could be gone before Division got close to them. Nick doubted Old City though. Sure it didn't seem any different than any other city but the fact Cassie had the strange vision the night before with people a building and strange animals, he was a little on edge and he wasn't going to lie to himself about that, and he was sure Cassie could tell he was as well and if she couldn't he was going to keep it to himself until it was necessary to panic.

It was just another cool calm tickly day in the sanctuary, or at least as calm as things got to cool and tickly... an abnormal was out running around and the team were at their wits end trying to apprehend it. Will hot on its trail,

"Its heading to the second floor!"

He called and slipped on the stairs in the trail of slime the creature was leaving, as Helen said she had it and went to hit it with the stunner and missed, "Damn, I liked that vase." She said when the beam hit a vase making it explode as the creature turned down a side hall, her giving chase Kate saying she was on her way with the tranquilizers.

"Remember Kate its got a odd metabolism, don't over do it!"

Helen called over the Radio as Kate and Big Guy cornered the Slug like abnormal,

"Gotcha!"

Kate said as she aimed her gun and shooting a tranquilizer at it just as it brought up a mouthful of slime and spit it on her and the Big Guy causing her to stiffen and shudder as she gulped about ready to vomit, as she spit getting what went into her mouth out, as the beast fell to the floor as Henry, Will and Helen came up as Big Guy made a noise and raked the slime from his hair that covered his head,

"Hrk. Hrk!"

He grunted indignantly and with disgust as Will made a face of disgust as Henry moved around them with Helen and Will as Kate said she had to go shower and left to go clean up in haste as she really did think she was going to vomit as the slime smelt horrid.

Big Guy not far behind her to do the same.

Nick and Cassie roamed Old City for hours stopping for lunch only to continue roaming until nightfall in which they returned to their hotel under the cover of. They ate dinner and made plans for the following day. Once again to check out the area and to get some more money to get some more clothes seeing as they both only had two or three other outfits besides the ones they were wearing currently.

The two ate under idle chatter before retiring for the night giving into sleep, even though both usually were night people and stayed up till the odd hours of the early morning.

Cassie's sleep was filled with uncertain flashes and visions. On the rare occasion the girl's vision's plagued her in her dreams putting her relaxed mind into a fit of flashes of still images and moving images of what was to come. The blonde teenager shot up in her bed sweating and breathing heavily, her eyes wild and unfocused as she got out of bed and grabbed her sketchbook her haste causing noise, waking Nick from his sleep,

"Cassie whats wrong? Is it Division?" He asked worriedly as he had never seen Cassie in such a frenzy before with the pen and book of paper or in such of state.

"No... No its not Division... Its not like Division anyway... Its I don't know... Same as before same people same building something was after us and everything went blank - I woke up..." She said drawing Nick or to her a representation of Nick seeing as she was still a very crappy artist, although she was somewhat improving,

"Something happened to you though It was so quick and I woke up I don't know..."

The watcher said as she had drew him before dead, but that was really before they developed a sort of brother sister bond and gotten close to each other. Nick sighed and looked at her trying to assure her it could be avoided,

"Do you know when and where?"

He asked Cassie calmly who shook her head and tried to recall the full vision,

"Just, that its enar some side markets you know the people who set up shop on streetside... Thats all I have on location... Nick what if I'm wrong and this is devision?"

Cassie question and let Nick take her pen and pad of paper as he assured her it wasn't even though he himself wasn't sure.

**AUTHORS NOTE:: **Thank you to those who have reviewed the story and read it, and sorry it took so long to get a second chapter to you all. I am obviously continuing the story it just takes some time for me to write like I can start a story and then draw blank after the first chapter and take forever to update, and I do get bored and like to multi task so I tend to get distracted with other things before something will re catch my interest, but I assure you this story has not been abandon. So here it is - Chapter Two please read review and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:: **Visions in Shot Glasses

**STORY TYPE::** Push - Sanctuary crossover

**STORY GENRE:: **Mixed

**STORY SUMMARY::** The sanctuary team meet Cassie and Nick while they're on the run from devision who are desperate to get the drug back that will bring them down.

**DISCLAIMERS::** I do not own Push or Sanctuary. I am merely playing in the creators sand box.

**CHAPTER THREE :: BOTTLES AND GLASSES**

Nick and Cassie woke up in the late morning hours, Nick going to get some supplies for them for their stay in the small hotel room and lunch seeing as there was no point in breakfast at the current hour and left while Cassie was still in the shower using up the hot water. It wasn't long after Nick had left though Cassie poked her head out the bathroom door and got dressed and headed out paying off a guy at the edge of a liquor store and thanking him as he brought out a bottle of whiskey.

Cassie took her change back and stuck it and the bottle in her bag and then walked off back to the Hotel that wasn't far away and sat down on her bed and poured some in a glass and shot it back but after the third glass she abandoned it and stuck to drinking from the bottle hoping to clear her visions, sticking with her mothers methods and of course her belief it would give her a clear vision before she ended up with a hang over.

Nick carried bags back to the Hotel and sat them on the ground long enough to unlock the door, walking in he kicked the door closed behind him with the heel of his foot and began talking to Cassie as he went through the bags,

"Alright Cassie, I picked up some peanut butter and jelly we have soda and water now for the mini fridge I got some lunch meat as well and cheese for sandwiches -"

Nick said but stopped mid sentence and turned as Cassie stood up and began walking around ranting it was then he noticed the bottle in her hand,

"This is rediculous! Division is no where near us yet I can't figure out who those people are-"

Cassie said in a agitated tone as she stumbled and stopped standing in place looking at Nick as she swayed on her feet and tried to focus on him as she took another swig from the bottle,

"Cassie!"

Nick said and walked over pulling the bottle from her and looking at it as he shook his head and went and poured the contents down the drain of the bathroom sink even though by now there wasn't much left, as Cassie fell and landed on the floor when she misjudged her footing in her alcohol intoxicated state.

"Cassie we talked about this a hundred times..."

He said in a scolding tone as he helped her up and sat her down in a chair as she laughed and drawled out her words mushing together, yet still understandable,

"Whats the matter ... Nick?"

The blond drunken teenager asked him emphazisng his name as she gave him a look and then looked up at the ceiling distractedly before she passed out before Nick could get onto her further. Nick sighed and picked Cassie up and moved her to the bed,

"Well I guess its a good thing I got some asprin... at this rate we're both going to need it."

He said to himself and put things away as Cassie slept leaving the bottle of asprin and a bottle of water on the small table between the two beds.

Cassie awoke several hours later and rolled over. She had drank quite a bit of whiskey but got nothing out of it but a hang over and cotton mouth... no better vision and that had pissed her off. Cassie moaned and sat up and took two of the asprins and drank near half the bottle of water before looking over at Nick who was eating out of a box of cheez it crackers and drinking a soda,

Cassie groaned and got up and made her way to the bathroom while begging the room to please stop spinning as Nick said he would get them tacos for dinner and left the hotel room. It was while Cassie was showering she was hit with a vision and nearly took the shower curtain down as she lost her balance and stumbled as the vision sent her head into a whirl wind.

_She and Nick were walking down the street browsing a few of the street shops and walked down an alley to keep from going back through the crowded street shops. As they turned down another alley a large and strange creature came running in the other direction and then some people with strange guns came running nehind it trying to take it down, Nick only having time to react by a second and pushed her using his powers against the wall and was knocked down and trampled by the creature that was taken down at the end of the Alley by another person with a strange gun._

She came out of her vision and finished up in the bathroom and got out and went straight to her pad and drew a bad representation of the creature she seen and the gun the people were holding and looked at it waiting for Nick to come back to talk to him about it. Over dinner the two talked and Cassie spoke,

"Maybe we should just skip that day and stay put right here..."

She said and Nick spoke,

"No we'll go about our day... You said I didn't die so its nothing to fear Cassie..." Nick said knowing hiding was rediculous and if something was meant to happen it was going to happen, he just hoped they were right and that the people they seen were Division or a part of Division. Because they were dead if it was and the Drug would be back where it came from and all their work in the past would be for nothing.

**AUTHORS NOTE:: **Thank you to those who have reviewed the story and read it, Just a little note about the last chapter (chapter 2) as you seen I wrote a sanctuary point of view to lengthen the chapter some as well as to offer a little more body to the story, well I had broken the sections up but for some reason my dividers (horizontal rules) didn't show up so I apologize about it being all mashed together. Butr I do hope you enjoyed chapter three and that you read and review - Enjoy and stay tuned for chapter 4


End file.
